los rebeldes
by Guerrera Celta
Summary: En un mundo donde solo existe la violencia , la rabia y la desconfianza . Transcurre esta historia donde unos militares , planean asaltar una fortaleza rebelde.  personajes OC
1. Prologo

**Estaba sola en la oscura habitación sin ninguna otra compañía que mi buena arma de fuego, mi fiel metralleta. Estaba alerta, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había hecho para llegar hasta allí. El flashback vino a mi mente como un fuerte relámpago y un trueno sonó en mi memoria. **

**Me había ofrecido voluntaria para la nueva misión secreta propuesta por nuestro nuevo presidente del gobierno el buen Mosquetierre. La misión consistía en asesinar al grupo rebelde que se asentaba en las montañas escarpadas. Estos insurrectos pretendían realizar un golpe de estado contra el gobierno. Probablemente pretendían establecer un sistema de gobierno basado en la igualdad ante la ley y la no violencia. Dos valores completamente impensables.**

**Desde pequeña a mi me habían enseñado a enfrentarme a las adversidades mediante la fuerza, el miedo y la violencia. A tratar a las personas según su rango en el ejército. Realmente en este país llamado Pentagon, la adorada violencia reinaba y no había cabida para la esperanza y la humildad en nuestros oscuros corazones.**


	2. Llegada a la fortaleza

**Al unirme a la misión me mandaron junto con otros tres compañeros a un helicóptero de la clase AA (la más alta) en dirección a las montañas, donde se encontraban los rebeldes. Mientras recorríamos el trayecto tuve tiempo de observar a los otros.**

**El que estaba sentado a mi derecha tenía un cuerpo atlético cubierto con numerosos tatuajes, le faltaban varios dientes, su cara cuarteada reflejaba odio. Sin ningún preámbulo le pregunté su nombre, me contestó que se llamaba Markel, debía de ser un cabo. La mujer de mi izquierda llevaba su pelo recogido en una rubia coleta elevada, tenía los rasgos afilados, aunque estaba sentada aprecie que era alta. No necesité preguntarla su nombre, sabía de sobra quien era, su fama la precedía; era la subteniente Megan, una chusquera que nunca conseguiría un grado de oficial debido a su fuerte incultura. Enfrente de mí se había un hombre; estaba dormido con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, le vi muy escuálido, no creía que pudiera sostenerse con sus dos delgadas piernas. Ver una persona tan débil me producía rabia en cuanto tuviera una razón le abofetearía su pálida cara. No imaginaba porque se había unido a la misión y sobre todo como podría haber conseguido el rango de soldado. Ni siquiera me preocupé por su nombre. La verdad era que ninguno poseía el menor atractivo, pero yo tampoco, mi cuerpo quemado no es muy agradable.**

**Llegamos a nuestro destino al amanecer, se suponía que a nuestra llegada encontraríamos a un capitán para que nos diera instrucciones pero en la entrada de la fortaleza rebelde no había nadie. No dudamos ni un instante quienes habían sido los culpables de que allí no estuviera el capitán, los rebeldes lo habrían capturado. Con rabia forzamos la puerta de la fortaleza por medio de puñetazos y patadas; en cuanto la puerta cedió entramos rápidamente en el interior del edificio con nuestras armas dispuestas para matar. Dentro nos miramos, todas nuestras caras reflejaban ira excepto una, la del soldado enclenque en la que me pareció ver miedo – ¿tienes miedo gallina?- le pregunté. - ¿o es que simplemente tienes esa cara de idiota?- el me miró a los ojos y me contestó – No, es que solo me ha sorprendido como habéis destruido la entrada. Todos comenzamos a reírnos de él. No era más que un cobarde. Entonces Markel le pegó una bofetada y Megan al ver que nadie la prestaba atención le pegó una patada y le dijo que si volvía a decir alguna otra estupidez le mataría ella misma con sus propias manos. Seguidamente cogimos nuestras armas y comenzamos a caminar por largos pasillos cubiertos de metal en busca de algo o alguien a quien matar.**


	3. La primera prueba

**Cada paso que dábamos, resonaba en toda la fortaleza, entre esto y el derrumbamiento de la entrada ya deberían saber que estábamos allí, pero ¿Cómo es que nadie venia a atacarnos? ¿Por qué no sonaba ni una sola alarma? No imaginaba que pretendían los rebeldes pero fuera lo que fuera seguro que no era nada bueno para nosotros.**

**Llegamos a una bifurcación de caminos, a la derecha y a la izquierda, - ¿qué camino seguimos?- preguntó el endeble. – Idiota, vamos a tomar el de la derecha- dijo Megan – Me ha parecido oír por allí un ruido, seguro que hay gente. Markel dio su opinión – pues yo quiero ir por la izquierda, seguro que por ese lado nos espera una trampa, piensa un poco- - Ya, ¿seguro que no quieres ir porque hay una trampa?- dijo Megan – yo creo que vas por allá, simplemente por hacer lo contrario de lo que yo digo. – Podría ser por eso – Contestó Markel- o porque simplemente, creo que tú siempre serás la estúpida que elegirá la dirección equivocada. – A... ¿con que crees que soy estúpida no? Dijo Megan, - No lo creo, lo afirmo, - le contestó socarronamente Markel. **

**La subteniente cogió el revólver y disparó a MarKel a la cabeza, el murió al instante.- ¿Pero se puede saber que has hecho? – grité con toda mi furia. ¡Se supone que no podemos matar a los de nuestro propio bando! ¡No tenemos permiso! ¿Lo sabías?-de pronto la miré , su cara reflejaba una expresión de pánico, pero no había sido producida por mis gritos sus ojos se dirigían a otro lugar. –lentamente me di la vuelta, un enorme perro de ojos amarillos , dientes afilados y con un pelo erizado negro nos observaba. Al volverme para decirles a mis compañeros que saliéramos de allí – Megan ya había huido. **

**De pronto algo tiró de mi hacia atrás evitando así que me atacara el perro negro que avanzaba en mi dirección. Había sido el endeble. El me había salvado la vida, había evitado que ese monstruo me atacara; que rabia me daba pensar que le debía mi vida, pero en ese momento no había tiempo para reflexiones. Cogí su mano y juntos corrimos como jamás lo hubiéramos pensado, rápidamente encontramos una puerta la cruzamos y la cerramos, al unísono emitimos un suspiro de alivio**


	4. La habitación oscura

**Nos encontrábamos en una habitación oscura tan solo unas finas líneas de luz se filtraban a través de unas grietas .Aparentemente no se observaba nada pero algo se movió en una esquina del cuarto. Pude ver el cuerpo de la subteniente hecho un ovillo por el miedo; aprovechando que no se había percatado de nuestra presencia fui hacia ella y le di una fuerte patada en todas las costillas -¿qué te pasa?-la dije -¿no tenías agallas para enfrentarte a ese perro? ¿Quién es ahora cobarde? – Seguro que Evard hizo lo mismo - , dijo Megan, supuse que ese era el nombre del endeble- pues que sepas – dije – que Evard ha evitado que esa bestia me atacase, además crees que echándole la culpa a otro serás más valiente. No eres más que una estúpida-.**

**Todo lo que ocurrió a continuación fue demasiado rápido. Megan sacó un cuchillo de su bota e intentó clavármelo cuando vio que me giraba. Algo se lo impidió. Fue el cuerpo de Evard. Se había interpuesto entre el arma y yo. Me había salvado otra vez, pero el hacerlo le supuso su vida. Sus últimas palabras fueron – Tú eres la única capaz de cumplir esta misión, por favor hazlo. Tras esto su cabeza se golpeó contra el suelo. Enfurecida me abalance sobre la subteniente, cogí mi metralleta y la disparé dentro de su boca.**

**Estos han sido los hechos que han llevado a que me encuentre sola, en esta habitación. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién anda ahí? Me parece oír una puerta chirriando. Miro al frente, la puerta está abierta.**

**Creo ver una silueta grande tras ella, pero la luz que ha entrado al abrirse me deslumbra y no la identifico con claridad. Lo siguiente que noto es un pinchazo en la sien. Me la palpo con la mano, noto al tacto un dardo, todo se nubla creo que me duermo.**

**Acabo de volver a abrir los ojos, estoy sentada en lo que parece una silla de madera y mis manos están atadas, chillo, no me sale ningún grito, un trapo cubre mi boca.**


	5. Mi nueva misión

**-No queremos que chilles- dice una voz masculina en medio de la sala – Si lo haces no serás capaz de escuchar lo que tenemos que decirte, y es importante que esto lo entiendas- Miro hacia todos los lados, pero no consigo encontrar la procedencia de la voz. –Os hemos observado desde que entrasteis en el recinto, tú y tu equipo. No os hemos quitado la vista ni un instante. ¿Te has dado cuenta que desde que llegasteis solo peleasteis? ¿Que cada vez que no estabais de acuerdo intentabais imponer vuestra opinión por la fuerza? ¿Qué habéis conseguido? Lo único que habéis hecho ha sido mataros lo unos a los otros. Nosotros, ni si quiera hemos tenido que atacaros.**

**Acabo de conseguir arrancarme la mordaza, interrumpo a la voz.- ¿Cómo que no nos atacasteis? Nos enviasteis a ese agresivo perro deforme. - -El no iba a atacaros- me responde – Seguramente él sea menos agresivo que tú. ¿Acaso le has dado una oportunidad? no, simplemente le juzgaste por su aspecto, pero no solo has hecho eso con nuestro perro también lo hiciste con tu propio compañero Evard. No se merecía morir así.-**

**En eso la voz tiene razón, le infravaloré, le juzgué antes de ver sus capacidades. Todas estas palabras me están haciendo reflexionar. Empezamos la misión con rabia y violencia, eso hizo que fracasáramos. Nos hemos matado entre nosotros. Ellos han vencido y lo peor de todo es que para hacerlo no han movido ni un dedo. La violencia solo ha producido más de sí misma, ahora estoy arrepentida.**

**Necesitamos tu ayuda-, vuelve a hablar la voz- acabas de comprobar que la violencia no lleva a nada. Necesitamos que este pensamiento se trasmita por todo el mundo, y solo Tú con tu rango de Teniente, eres la única que tiene la oportunidad de poder llegar a inculcarlo dentro del ejército. No tengas miedo, no permitiremos que el gobierno te haga daño otra vez. No dejaremos que te vuelvan a quemar. Melisa, por favor, ¿estás dispuesta a ayudarnos?- SI, LO ESTOY.**


End file.
